Back to December
by walkingdreamss
Summary: When Miley Stewart wakes up one day, she realizes that she is no longer in the same time, but is back 4 years ago when she was still with Nick Grey.  Is fate really giving her another chance to make things right again?  NILEY.


The rays seeped into my eyes as they lazily began to widen. The birds were chirping loudly from outside as the sun shone right through the thin curtain that hung on the plain, white walls. What was it, Saturday morning? I groaned, all I knew was that it was wayyy too early to be up right now. Yanking the thin blanket, I pulled it over my head to block out the sun in my eyes to try to fall back asleep, but i couldn't, I just couldn't. My mind was filled with a million emotions and feelings and I couldn't stop shifting around; I was agitated, frustrated even. I didn't understand, why did I feel so confused, I'm suppose to be extremely happy right now. I mean I have everything I've ever wanted...right? A nice-sized home in California, steady office job and an amazing boyfriend, actually I think the official word I should use now is _fiance_.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms wrap tightly around my cold body. I sighed at his soft touch and tugged the covers back down to face his slumbering face. We were face to face, just inches apart from actually touching. While I was awake he was still asleep, of course, he was always a deep sleeper. Many nights he would shuffle around in bed and wrap his arms around me unconciously; it's like he knows I'm always there.

I stared at him as he continued to sleep deeply. Without him knowing, I stroked his face gently and admired his broad structure. He was always a handsome one, but even better, he was one of the sweetest guys I have ever known. He was the type to take any and every oppurtunity there was to give me a kiss or hold my hand in public, just to show me and everybody that he was in love with me. He'd send me a whole bouquet of flowers to my office and always call me beautiful - _beautiful. _Of the 3 years we've dated, since we met in university, he has pulled every sweet, romantic guy move. He was..._perfect_. Maybe too perfect for me.

_"You didn't have to take me to a nice restaurant. You know I'm okay with just staying home, ordering some Chinese...just you and me," I looked up at him with a smirk on my face at my suggestive comment. My arm was clutched tightly around his strong arms as we walked through the tables in the restaurant to our seats._

_"But you know, it's nice to bring my girlfriend out for a steak dinner sometimes; she deserves it anyways," I smiled at his sweet comment, okay he got me._

_The waiter brought us out to the outside back patio that faced the beautiful ocean beach. To my surprise, there was only one table with a lit candle placed in the middle. _

_"You're table mademoisselle," the fancy french-accented waiter began to pull out one of the chairs for me, but was quickly put to a stop._

_"It's okay, I got it, thanks". Typical, he always wanted to be the one who did the romantic gestures; who ever said chivalry was dead? _

_"This..." I looked around and to the glistening dark sea, "...is really nice and it's not even our anniversary!" I joked._

_He took my hand from across the table and held it. "Well, you just got a promotion at your PR firm and even if I really enjoy sitting in with you by the fire, I thought I'd do something special for you this time". I smiled, why was he so sweet?_

_As the starry night went on, we continued to keep each other company as usual. He indulged in a steak dinner and I had pasta. I could never get tired of him and the one thing I loved most was that he never failed to make me laugh or smile. _

_"That's not true!" I laughed out in shock, "I'm not addicted to chocolate!"_

_"Says the girl who gets up in the middle of the night to have a bowl of chocolate fudge ice-cream? I really don't know how you keep fit! " he joked. Okay, so it was true, I loved chocolate, but who doesn't? It's one of those things that will just always be there for you. It was there when I had that failing mark in my last year of university, when I was watching Peter Pan for the millionth time and when I was going through that breakup. I was surprised too that I wasn't fat. _

_I slapped him on the arm, "Jerk!" _

_Suddenly, we were disrupted by the waiter in the uniform standing there. He held out a small basket with two fortune cookies in it and placed it neatly on the table. _

_"Weird, fortune cookies at a fine-dining restaurant?" I commented. He shrugged. _

_I took one anyways, I do love Chinese food. Not like I ever believed in these silly fortunes, they never really even tell you anything. They are just like riddles that don't make sense to me, but they're fun to read anyways. I cracked it open and pulled out the strand of paper that was tucked neatly in the creases. I mumbled out loud, "Will you marry me?" _

_What? "Will you marry me?" I repeated it louder this time with a complete puzzeled and dazed look. _

_That was when it began to function in my brain and realized what it mean. My heart stopped beating at that moment and before I could say or do anything else, he already had one knee on the floor, holding out a tiny box that tucked in a shining diamond ring. _

_"Miley Ray Stewart," my breath fastened as my thoughts whirred. Please don't say it, please don't say it. "Will you marry me?" He said it. __You'd think after spending 3 years with such a perfectly, amazing guy, I'd instantly be jumping up and down in tears, with my head furiously nodding up and down, saying yes I'll marry him - but I didn't. _

_My mouth was dry from gaping mouth as seconds passed by in silence with no response from me. I looked around and noticed the waiters standing at the door in anticipation, along with some of the other customers staring through the glass window. They all expected me to say yes. That was when my eyes made it back to him who was knelt on the ground. I could see his face turn into an expression of hestitation and my heart dropped. I didn't want to hurt him, but did I honestly love him enough to marry him?_

_"Of course I'll marry you Liam," I finallly stuttered out with a hesitant smile. Inspontaenously, his face lit up into a huge smile of relief and I could hear everybody cheering and clapping. Before I knew it, the waiters sent in a congratulations chocolate cake, I might add and Liam slid the ring onto my finger. _

I sighed as I replayed what happened last night for what seems like the millionth time. I brushed my fingers through his messy blonde hair and suddenly, he began to gain conciousness and groaned.

"Hey," I whispered softly as his beautiful blue eyes began to open up.

"Hmm...morning beautiful," he said with a huge, groggy smile. He took my hand and kissed the finger where the ring was. "I had the craziest dream last night...I got married to the most amazing and perfect girl in the world."

I smiled at his words, but all I could say in return was, "you should go get ready, you don't want to be late for work again".

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead one last time before he rolled out of the warm bed and descended into the washroom for his morning shower. Making sure I heard the shower cap go on before I scooted off the bed, I made my way to the antique drawer beside the door. I slid open the third drawer on the right, which is my side and shuffled through my underwears, lingerie, etc. and found the shining silver necklace. I picked it up and hopped back onto the bed. With my head laying face-up to the ceiling, I held up the small dogtag that had the name "**Nick Grey**" incrested on it and sighed deeply. Tears began to trickle down my soft cheeks again. What was I doing? He's gone -_gone_, why can't I just move on; why can't I love Liam as much as I have and still love Nick?

I sobbed at the grueling thought; _what would happen if I could go back in time and change what went wrong between me and Nick_?

**Another new story! I was inspired when I first heard "Back to December" by Taylor Swift. I've thought of the whole story up in my mind, but it took my a while to actually take action and write. I was actually stuck for a long while, not sure how to start it, but when I finally did, it just came up with my first chapter! Liam is not a villian in the story, I've portrayed him to be absolutely perfect to show how deep Miley's love is for Nick and how difficult it is for her to let go._ And yes, heads-up there will be time travel, so not much Liam at all actually. _**

**I'd loveee you if you review? :) The amount of reviews and comments encourage me to continue writing...so if you want me to keep going, you know what to do! :) **

**P.S. After doing 2 chapters of City of Dreams, I've decided that I don't think I will finish it. Reviews are important to me! I like to know what you guys think :). **

**twitter: lilteacupheart**

**tumblr: **


End file.
